paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Promposal
A future gen collab between RockytheEco-pup and Confetii The Party Pup. Summary It's the Senior Prom at the Adventure Bay Pup-High School. Polo decides to take his longtime boyfriend Jack to prom. Unknown to Jack, Polo has something special planned for the final dance of the night. Characters Main: *Jack *Polo *Snickers Minor: *TJ *Parta *Samantha *Tyler *Matt Story It has been a few years since Jack and Polo started dating. They loved each other so much and now they are both seniors at Adventure Bay Pup-High. They start walking to the cafeteria for lunch. Jack: Hey Polo, look! *points to the prom poster* Polo: Oh Senior prom! *He looks at the poster then back at Jack* Jack: So, how are you going to ask me? Polo: *Smiles* So Jack, Should we go too senior prom together? Or are you looking for something more formal? Jack: Of course I’ll go with you! *kisses him* My brother and Parta are chaperoning the prom together. Polo: Awesome, They're so cute together! Snickers: Prom? I rented a limo to pick up my friends, you want me to pick you two up as well? Jack: Yeah! We’d love that! Polo: Thanks a ton Snickers! Snickers: You're welcome *Walks off to find Samantha in the art room* Jack: Do you think we can find me a tux that will match my green scarf? You know I can’t go anywhere without it! Polo: Of course we can, you wana go shopping now? Jack: We can’t! It’s still the middle of the school day! It’s lunch time! Polo: Well yeah! After school duh! *Laughs and hugs Jack* Alright, I got too go too sculpting class Jack: Didn’t we used to have lunch together? When you aren’t there, I get picked on for being gay. You remember that time I got beat up? Polo: Sorry I came in late and my schedules all messed up, yeah lets go to lunch. Jack: What about your class? Polo: *facepaws* Sorry I already went too that class, my schedules messed up.. its lunch! Jack: *giggles* Let’s go! *grabs him by the paw as they walked into the cafeteria* Polo: *giggles and follows him* Jack: *gets in line and grabs food* Where should we sit Polo? Polo: Hmmm we can just sit right over...here! *sits down* Jack: *sits down next to him* Prom is going to be awesome! Polo: With you there, it sure is *starts eating* After school, Jack had to do some shopping with TJ so he kissed Polo goodbye and left. Polo starts heading to Snicker’s house* Polo: Hey Snickers, I want to tell you something.. Snickers: What’s up? Polo: Well after the dance.. *blushes* Snickers: Yes? *looks at him curiously* Polo: *pulls ring box out of his pocket handing it too Snickers* thats what Snickers: Sorry but I’m with Samantha, not that you’re a bad pup, but I just don’t go that way. Anyways, you have Jack! Polo: *facepalms* Fool, its for Jack! Snickers: You are going to propose to Jack? Polo: *nods blushing harder* Snickers: That’s great! I knew from the moment you two had that awkward encounter at my party several years ago, that you would end up together. Polo: *blushes at that memory* yeah, thanks again for setting us up.. Snickers: No problem! So how exactly are you going to do it? Polo: I’m thinking at the end of the last dance I will ask him? Snickers: That sounds great! I just know he will say yes! I’m proud of you for taking your relationship to the next level! Polo: Thanks Bud! *hugs him* Snickers: You’re welcome! After you two get married, we will be almost brothers since Parta is dating Jack’s big brother TJ. Polo: Yeah I guess you're right! Snickers: Anyways, I gotta go do my History assignment that is due tomorrow. See you later! Polo: Alright! Snicker: *enters his house and Polo continues to head home* Polo: Bye *goes home* *At home* Polo: *calls Jack* Jack: Hey! Polo: Can you come here and get ready here, my mom and dad want pics? Jack: Sure. My Dads are going to come over too. they want pics also Polo: Alright sounds good, who's Chaperoning again? Jack: TJ and Parta are chaperoning. Polo: You're right! Sorry I forgot. Jack: It’s okay! I’m so excited!!! Polo: So am I, alright I will see you tomorrow *Smiles and waits for Jack too say bye* Jack: Goodbye cutie! *smiles* Polo: Bye! *hangs up and sighs* Oh he is sure in for a surprise *lays down on his bed* Jack: *hangs up* I can’t wait for prom! *does his homework* *A Week goes by and it's the night of prom* Polo: You ready? Jack: Yeah! *comes out in his tuxedo* Hey Polo, have you seen my scarf? Polo: *walks over* right here *wraps it around his neck kissing Jacks cheek* you're so cute! Jack: Thanks! You are cuter! Polo: Haha, is my tie good? Jack: Let me fix it! *fixes his tie* There you go! Polo: Thanks! Matt: Aww what a cute couple! Tyler: Yeah, you two look so cute together! Jack: *blushes* Daddy Matt, Daddy Tyler, you are embarrassing me! Polo: There just messing with us Bon: *messes with Polos fluff of fur* you two are cute though! Polo: Daaad! *blushes* Matt: *Whispers to Polo* Good luck tonight with Jack. I know he will say yes! He doesn’t stop talking about you! Polo: *blushes* T-Thanks Matt Bon: *pats Polo on the back and whispered* Good luck Polo, you two were meant for eachother! Polo: Thanks dad *he reaches in his jacket pocket and grasps the box again and whispered to himself* You can do it Polo, he loves you and that's what matters! Jack: What’s going on? Polo: Uh n-nothing! lets just go there leaving Jack: Okay! *walks outside* Tyler: I need pictures! Jack: Daaaad! Matt: It will only be a few pictures son. Jack: Fine! Polo: Coming *goes back in* Matt: *Takes a few pictures* Thanks son! Jack: No problem! TJ: *walks into the room with Parta* See you at the prom little bro! Me and Parta got to get there early to set up. Polo: See you two at the prom TJ: Bye! *gets in his car* Parta: *gets in with him* Polo: Alright well Snickers and Samantha should be here too pick me and you up soon! Jack: Let’s go wait for them outside! Polo: Alright *walks outside and sits down* Jack: *sits next to his and snuggles with him* Polo: *grabs his paw and cuddles him closing his eyes and cuddling into Jack* Tyler and Matt: Awwwww! Jack: My parents sure know how to kill a mood. Polo: Haha Snickers: *honks* hey come on we're going! Polo: *looks up* oh there here lets go! Jack: Okay! *walks over and gets in the limo* C’mon Polo! Polo: Im coming *gets in* Jack: This limo is sooooo cool! Snickers: You can thank my mother for that! Polo: I will *lays back getting really comfortable* Jack: *lays his head against Polo’s shoulder* Me too! Polo: Hehe Snickers: sorry to cut you're cuddle time short but were here. Polo: Awww Jack: Awww Snickers: Sorry, anyway my mom wants me home around midnight so if you arent here around 11:45 were leaving without you Jack: I really hope we aren’t late! Daddy Matt and Daddy Tyler go to bed at 11 and TJ will probably be too busy talking to Parta to notice us. Polo: Well then we better keep track of time, anyway lets go inside! *grabs Jack's paw and helps him out of the limo* Jack: Thanks Polo! *heads inside* What should we do first? Polo: I'm going to go grab us some drinks okay, it looks like there's some punch over there. *Points across the room at a punch bowl* Jack: Okay! I’ll be sitting on the bleachers! *walks over to the bleachers* Polo: *walks over and pours them each a drink ignoring the nagging feeling that the drinks were, different and walks back to the bleachers* Archer: *sees Jack and confronts him* Hey fag Where’s your boyfriend? You should be ashamed of being that way. The world would be better off without you fags around. Jack: *starts crying* Polo: *Notices Archer over there and sets the drink down striding over to him his fur bristling* Oh little Archer is back too bullying helpless pups! Archer: Oh and what will the little fag do about it? My dad said that we should just exterminate your kind. Gonzo: Bro, you are going to get us kicked out! Shut up! Polo: *give a polite nod towards Gonzo then walks over to Jack hugging him* Well you can tell your dad that it's going to take more than threats to get rid of us TJ: What’s going on over here? Polo: Tj, Archers making inappropriate insults again, would you expect any less? TJ: You are out of here! *drags Archer out of the gym* Archer: Grrrrrrr… Gonzo: Can I stay? TJ: Sure Gonzo. Gonzo: Phew! Thanks TJ! *goes back to dancing with Maka* Polo: Are you okay Jack, do you want to take a break, I can save our seats if you need it? Jack: I...I just need to use the bathroom. *walks to the bathroom* Polo: Okay *takes a sip of his punch wincing a bit at the odd taste* hmm *he lashed his tongue around his mouth and his lips but couldn't name the taste* Sally: Hey Polo! *smiles at him* Polo: *looks up at her* Oh Hey Sally Sally: Um...Wanna dance? Polo: One short dance wont hurt any pup, but if Jack comes back im going with him. Sally: *starts dancing with him* You are a good dancer! *smiles at him* Polo: Thanks, I have danced a lot with Jack Sally: You are really cute! Polo: *blushes* Thanks Sally: *kisses Polo just as Jack reenters the gym and sees them* Jack: *starts crying* How could you Polo?!?! Polo: Wait Jack! *Pushes Sally back* How could you! *runs off after Jack* Wait No Jack!! Jack: *Runs crying into the bathroom* Polo: *follows him* Jack wait, it wasn't what it looked like! Jack: *crying* Yeah right! You are bisexual, you have interest in women! I’ve seen you eye her at school! Polo: What do you mean! I spend my day either watching the teacher or looking at you! I didn't think she was going to take a single friendly dance seriously! Jack: *cries and looks away from Polo* We are through! Polo: *his heart shatters as his mind is trying to wrap around what he had just said* J-Jack N-N-No *he tries to speak but the tears in his eyes and knot in his throat made it impossible.* Jack: *cries with his head in his paws* Polo: *he couldn't bare to look at the crying wolf pup any longer, he ran outside and sat on the bench. he turned to face away from most of the pups so no-one could question him as he whimpered and cried* Snickers: Jack! Are you in here? Jack: *crying* Sn...Sn...Snickers? Snickers: Oh Jack, what's wrong wheres Polo? Jack: *crying* He….cheated on me with Sally... Snickers: Are you sure there was no misunderstanding? Jack: He stares at her during class a lot. And he looked like he was enjoying kissing her... Snickers: *hugs Jack* im so sorry Jack *thinks to himself* why would Polo do that? Jack: *cries* I ended it with him... Snickers: W-What! Jack: *cries* He cheated on me and then lied about it… I saw it with my own eyes... Snickers: Im sorry, do you want me to go talk to him? Jack: *cries* S...sure... Snicker: *walks off when another pup walks in seeing Jack crying* ???: Hey Jack, what happened? Jack: *cries* Hey Pepe….Polo cheated on me with Sally…. Pepe: He did *taken aback* that useless mutt! Jack: *cries* He told me he loved me…. Pepe: Im sorry Jack *hugs him* he's just a jerk! Jack: Thanks…. Pepe: Maybe me and you should date and make Polo jealous! Jack: You like me? Pepe: *blushes* Y-yeah I guess I do Jack: S...s...sure Pepe: *rubs his paws together* Great Meanwhile in the gym: Snickers: Polo, we need to talk! Polo: What! Oh its just you.. Snickers: Why did you cheat on Jack? You know how sensitive he is! Polo: I wasn't cheating on him! Sally asked for a dance and I just *sigh* made a stupid mistake! Snickers: You got that right and now, you possibly lost him forever... Polo: I know im such an idiot! *he continues to cry* Snickers: You got to think before you act. He loved you very much and to see you and Sally kiss broke his heart. Polo: I know, he will never trust me again.. Snickers: You better find a way to make it up to him before it’s too late. *Jack comes out of the bathroom holding Pepe’s paw* Pepe: hey look over there, its the mutt! *points at Polo* Polo: *looks away* Jack: Y..y...yeah... Pepe: *whispers* I know a way to make him even more jealous Jack: what…? Pepe: *whispers* wait till he looks this way and let me kiss you! Jack: …...Okay.. Polo: *he looks over, too himself* come on Polo, you need too do something *Gets up like hes coming over* Pepe: Now! Jack: *reluctantly kisses Pepe* Polo: *jaw drops as he turns to run away* Pepe: *kisses him* Jack: Okay, he’s gone... Pepe: Yeah *Back outside on a Bench* To Be Continued... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Love stories Category:Love Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Collaboration Category:Confetii The Party Pup/RockytheEco-pup collab